Blessed
by BookObsessed3000
Summary: Gynely Wong is a 14-year-old girl, she NEVER EVER thought that her life is about to take a Ginormous twist. She learns that Greek and Roman gods are real and finds out that she's is more than she thought. Who will help her? What will she do? Will she choose to escape? Or help them to save the world? Read to find out! Anyways, this story happens a
1. Hey guys!

Hey, my lovely readers! I'm Hailey-Fangirl, daughter of Athena and all that. This is my first FanFiction so please point out any mistakes you see, here's some simple info bout' me:

I'm 12

I'm from Hong Kong, China

BIrthday on 14th of April, 2006

Favourite Series: Harry Potter, PJO, HoO, ToA, Huger games, The Land of Stories, The School for Good and Evil.

Favourite food: Anything with soy sauce

Favourite song: Titanuim, from Sia and David Guetta.

Please like and review! Thanks guys!

~Hailey-Fangirl~

 _Just a disclaimer, I own nothing but the plot and the characters I made up._


	2. Chapter 1

~Hesther's POV~

Look, all I wanted was just a slow, steady and peaceful life.

But turns out? It's even worse than I thought.

I'm Hesther Wong.I'm 14 years old, my origins are from China and Greek(you'll know why later). I'm a girl who has dyslexia(ugh... I hate it) and ADHD. I have always loved reading (even though my dyslexia makes it way harder but I still read, I can't even sit still!ugh...) about Greek and Roman myths, but is this just me or I find that the myths are actually making sense or something?...

I've never been good in my studies but at least I try my best, it's not like that I would let down the chances of getting higher scores to slip right? I work really hard, but the result somehow always comes with the mark that I did not expect it to get, good or bad.

My stepfamily loves me loads. They treat me as if I was in their family(which I wasn't, well, technically). My stepmom is one of the most amazing women I've ever seen on earth; she can cook the best meals on earth. Her artwork skills are amazing, she ones entered a family artwork recycle and reuse competition, we made a multi-purpose pencil box with different recycled materials, and we won 1st runner-up for the contest! How cool is that?!

As for my stepdad, he is definitely the best stepdad that I can have. He cares for me, and he loves me. He never really says no to my requests to buy items, mostly books. He brought me to different places in Asia, giving more experience around the world. Although he loves me(maybe spoils me a little?...) He is also strict about my studies; he helps me along with my studies. He knows that I'm a hard kid to head for good results, but he does have some sort of expectation. But nonetheless, I love him.

Honestly, I wouldn't be talking about my life here if it wasn't for my stepfamily and me moving to Manhattan.

We started packing ages ago; I was ready to say goodbye to my Dad's side of the family, seeing that my mom's side of the family only has three uncles. And I even see them once a week. It was the start of summer holidays, and we were on the plane. I've never been particularly fond of planes; they kind of scare me? I never unbuckled myself from the seat unless necessary.

Anyways, my stepfamily settled down in a hotel not far from the airport after the torturous and tedious flight(try sitting still and doing nothing legitimately for 16 hours, the definition of boring). I asked my stepdad where would we live; he had a nervous glint in his eyes, I cringed. But the gleam was wiped in a second replaced by the usual mischievous glint. He replied, "You'll see, we'll be there tomorrow.

So I went off to bed, but the nervous glint in my stepdad's eyes still troubled me a little. But I pushed the thought away and drifted away to sleep and into dreamland.

I woke up groggily the following morning, ugh, why do I have to wake up at 6. I went to the bathroom, as usual. But then something weird happened, my hair started turning black, unlike my usual dark brown. So is my eye color, grey specks were mixed inside my bright black eyes.

I shrugged off because I figured that I'll blend in easier this way, but I'm pretty sure that my stepparents see the changes too. I wore my usual ripped jeans, black ape tee and my black and blue sneakers. Tied my hair like a ponytail and wore my earrings.

(just like the stuff up there )

We re-packed our luggage, checked out and ate breakfast down the block. Then my Stepdad hired a cab, it was a 2-hour long trip. I was mesmerized by the view in NY, but even more when I took out my I-pod and listened to my list of songs while gazing out the endless fields of grass patches and mountains. The sky was light blue, with cotton fluffy white clouds to finalize the view. It's just plain breath-taking

We arrived at a beach, I looked around and grinned. Then when the sign says "Montauk beach", my grin went even wider. (if that's possible), I looked like a Cheshire cat. My stepdad paid the driver 300 bucks and the taxi drove off to god knows where. He hauled my stepmom and me to a house near the other side of the road. The house was a 2 storied building with a small backyard whereas the garden can be placed. I headed in, hyper to the point that I couldn't sit still(which is the top place in m hyperness list). I squealed, " THIS. IS. AWSOOOOOOOME!"

I ran around our soon to be home, running around like a madman. Then ran up to the second floor. There is a long corridor that showed 4 doors on the wall. 1 of them is the bathroom, 2 of them are rooms facing the shore, the last is a suite room with a small closet room and bathroom.

I immediately claimed one of the bigger rooms facing the sea while the other will be my book storage and relaxing area. My stepmom and stepdad shook their head in amusement. We spent the rest of the day unpacking our luggage and my stepdad said that we will go on furniture shopping tomorrow while some of our furniture will arrive from shipping from Hong Kong.

I told my stepmom and stepdad I'm going down to the beach for a while. I wore my sandals and ran out to the beach.

(this is the sandals )

AS walked out of the porch of my new home, I breathed in the fresh smell of the seas. The sands are soft white and thin. I dug my hand into the sand, scooped up a bit of it and grabbed the small plastic bottle from my jeans. Unscrewed the cork and poured in the sand, I also found some small shattered shells so I added it into my bottle too. Recorked it and gave it a small shake to mix it together.

I checked my watch and saw the time was already 5 in the evening so I immediately went back to the house, but then I saw a vague shadow pass through my own. I looked back, there was nobody. I scanned the area there are only tourist and citizens. I shrugged and went back inside, but I could've sworn there was someone behind me just now.

I looked back once more. Having the fear of being stalked, because it's absolutely creepy. I saw an alley close to the sailing kit shop. There was a man with a bright Hawaiian shirt with Khaki shorts wearing flip flops watching me from the alley. I narrowed my eyes, but he was already gone. I shook my head, trying to clear the image but I couldn't. The only thing that made me hard to forget,

Is his sea green eyes.

Okkk, so this is my first rewritten chapter and it suxxxxxxxx! Anyways thanks for reading it, and please leave some sort of comment and vote if you like it! Toodles! Follow or follow?

~Hailey-Fangirl~


	3. Chapter 2

**~Hester's POV~**

Summer passed quick, we got ourselves familiarize with the environment around Montauk. Mom told me that I was enrolled in at Seaside Mamier Middle School. (Don't ask me why that's the first thing that came to my mind) I got my list of textbooks, I was surprised when I bought them. Because the level of the book was practically everything I learned in my 6th grade at school. Except that, there were a few new subjects, including English Literature, Science and English History. Which practically I know nothing about, maybe a little on English Literature?

Time flew by like a wave, disappearing in a swish. I was looking forward to school, but to be honest, I was super nervous. I mean, what if I don't fit in because I'm Chinese? What if someone bullies me(it's not as if it never happened before...)? What if the teachers hate me? What if I get bad grades and disappoint my stepparents?

Stepparents detected me having nervous energy rolling off me, so my stepmom placed her hand onto my shoulder giving comfort, more like sending a message saying, "Don't be, you'll do just fine."

So my stepparents and I stepped out of the car, I grabbed my backpack filled with new textbooks and my favorite Harry Potter book(*cough*PoA*cough*) (Any Potterheads out there?) and went into the school. I realized we're actually earlier than most students, so we found the general office and my stepdad went to the counter and said,

"Hello. I'm the new transfer student Hesther Wong's parent, that's her mother and her." the office worker looked up at me and glanced at my stepparents wearily and looked down and typed my name into the computer. Then a small smile formed on her lips.

"Ah, yes. There is a new transfer student from Hong Kong this year called Hesther Wong, please follow me to the Dean's office." Then instructed us to follow her to the dean's office. The office worker knocked and I heard a gruff voice,

"Come in."

That's it, that's the one things that can make me from relaxed to super nervous and jittery in a second. I took a deep breath and tried to straighten my hair from being messy, which never seems to work. I sighed and the office worker told the dean,

"This is the new transfer student and her parents." The dean nodded and said,

"Please find Mr. Brooklyn here, he would do a good job bringing around the school." Then gestured us to sit down. He got some files out of the way and smiled at us warmly.

"First of all, welcome to Seaside Mamier Middle School. I sincerely hope that you will have a good time learning and making friends here. You must note that bullying is strictly prohibited, so are eating and using electronic devices in lessons. I notice from your profile that your daughter has dyslexia and ADHD?" We nodded, he continued.

"You are added into the class 104. Here are your timetable and your locker number. And ah yes." He stood up and opened the door. A boy about 15 stood by the door, he had a lean build and wore a red hoodie and jeans, about 5/3 inches tall, my height. He had messy brown hair and startling blue eyes.

"Mr. Brooklyn, would you please guide Miss Wong here for this week? She's the new transfer." He nodded and gave a lopsided grin, my heart fluttered a little bit. Wait, what was happening to me?

The boy nodded and hugged goodbye to my parents, got my new pieces of information and walked with the boy. He took out his hand and made a handshaking gesture,

"Hey, my name is Kansan. Kansan Brooklyn." I shook his hand and said,

"My name is Hesther, Hesther Wong. I'm from Hong Kong and new to the US." He gave me warm smile and asked,

"May I see your timetable?" I nodded and gave my copy of it. His eyebrows raised ever so slightly, "Peculiar, you're in the same class with me. You have Dyslexia and ADHD too?"I blushed in embarrassment, that was not one thing I want to be reminded of. He saw my blush and smirked, "I guess you're like me and will you're definitely stuck with me."

I fumed a little, with a small blush on my face. God! I must've looked like a tomato and having smoke sprouting out my ears. He continued, "Anyways, homecoming's starting. I might be able to bring you to your locker if we're quick enough, what's your number?"

Finding my voice finally, I replied, "0414( my B-Day btw), you?" At this point, his smirk grew wider.

"So even your locker's next to mine huh? Looks like you are really not getting rid of me." I got even redder if that's possible. "Come on, we have to go to the hall soon, or we'll be late." While checking his watch.

Halfway to the hall, a girl and 2 boys came to him, one of them with crutches.

I just assumed that they were just his friends so I didn't bother to talk much, that was until Zale pulled me into the group and introduced, "Guys, this is Hesther Wong. New transfer from Hong Kong."

A girl about my age too, who had ice blue eyes, dark brown hair tied up as a neat bun. She wore slim jeans and white converse and black striped crop top sweatshirt that was long sleeved.

(That's what she wore? ﾟﾏﾻ)

The girl studied me with her ice blue eyes, finally smiled warmly and said,  
"Welcome to Seaside Mamier Middle School, my name is Eira Belle. Nice to meet you!" I could feel that she was friendly, but she wouldn't take a single shit from those bullies, just like me.  
The other teen with crutches who had shaggy brown hair and warm bright brown eyes simply and about 5/2 inches tall smiled at me, seeing his hands are unavailable. He greeted,

"Hey! I'm Yasen Garrick, Nice to meet you too." I smiled shyly,

Then finally, a boy who was the same height as Kansan who had jet black hair and sea green eyes? He gave me a handshaking gesture and and said,

"Hey! My name is Zale Anderson, nice too meet you too!" I shook his and and replied to all of them,

"My name's Hesther Wong, nice to meet you." That's when Zale stepped in,

"Ok, enough the sap we gotta get to the hall or else we'll be late alright? COMEON!" Then I followed them and ran with them to the hall, I have a feeling that we will stick together forever, no matter what. 

**_**Guys, I am so so so sorry for not updating for so long, but on the bright side, it's Christmas holidays! If there won't be any accidents updates will be more often and one more thing! HAPPY CHRISTMAS TO EVERYONE!**_**

 ** _ **~Hailey-Fangirl~**_**


	4. Chapter 3

~Hether's POV~

We were almost late when we arrived at the hall, and we found some seats on the bleachers to sit together.

Then, some random person shouted out,

"A ONE! A TWO! A ONE TWO THREE FOUR!" The music starts blaring into our ears; I almost jumped up from shock. It was mental. Students are wearing crazy clothing and costumes like Fortnite skins, and they are holding nerf guns! Then the music stopped, a deep and loud recording blared,

"I AM LORD VOLDEMORT! JOIN ME, AND I WILL GIVE YOU GLORY, WEALTH AND POWER. COME AND JOIN THE DARK SIDE!" My eyes widened even more; they were as wide as saucers. All of the sudden some students yelled,

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!!!!" I wasn't even registering what was happening and was bouncing up and down my seats though, I mentally sighed to myself, look at how big I am as a Harry Potter geek, or you could say bookworm. (I know the homecoming doesn't make sense, but I've never been to one so pardon me haha )

The performance came to an end, and everyone was applauding enthusiastically, it had to be one of the best homecomings ever right? Then, who I assume was the principle, who was wearing normal formal wear with a bow tie, and he looked about 50 something. Came out and said,

"Welcome back everyone to Seaside Mamier middle school for a brand new semester! I hope you all enjoyed the performance just now. Just a couple reminders that, food and phones are not allowed in lessons. You may take it out after lessons, and this year we are trying to save electricity by 20% so if you are the last to leave the classroom, please switch off all lights and air conditioners, as well as the computer and projector, thank you very much." He scams the bleachers, then continues, "One last thing. We've received many complaints from parents last year about their child or children being bullied. Our school is strictly prohibiting bullying from happening. If any of the teachers found out, there will be severe consequences, and you may need to be expelled. That's all for our homecoming, and I hope everyone enjoys their first day back." The crowd applauded and started heading out the hall with a mass amount of happy chattering.

Kansan came forward and said,

"Come on; we gotta get to our classes! Or we'll be late!" I looked down at my timetable.

I thought, "So we're having English Literature for our first class, this should be interesting."

I followed Kansan to the classroom that we were supposed to be in, in front of the board, was a middle-aged man in a wheelchair, his eyes were chocolate brown and as if he had seen it all. He had dark brown thinning hair and a scruffy beard, wearing scholar top along with a frayed tweed jacket.

He smiled warmly at us,

"Welcome to a new semester everyone, I'm Mr. Brunner and it's nice to meet you all." I studied him, he had wrinkles on top of his forehead, as if he was always frowning and cringing while worrying about others. He continued, "Now class, I want to ask who knows anything about Greek mythology and Roman mythology?"

My hand shot up almost instantly, I had always been a big fan of myths, they were interesting and all of them seem so real. So you can say that I am a nerd hehe... I looked around of the classroom, I was surprised to see several hands up as well, I recognized that Zale, Kansan(who was smirking, weird...), Eira and Yasan. Others either had a bored expression or curious expression.

Mr. Brunner started, "This year, we will mostly focus on this while when there is still other time we will cover different forms of story types. Now, can anyone name the twelve Olympians?" I raised my hand once more, Mr. Brunner took notice of me and said, "Ah yes, Miss...?"

I replied, "Miss Wong Mr. Brunner, and the twelve Olympians are Zeus, Poseidon, Demeter, Hera, Apollo, Artemis, Athena, Hermes, Dionysus, Ares, Hephaestus, and Aphrodite." Mr. Brunner gave an approving nod and said,

"Full credit Miss Wong, yes they were the twelve Olympians. Mighty gods and goddesses who ruled Olympus, can anyone answer what are the symbols of power off Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades?"

This time, was Eira who raised up her hand, I knew the answer but I had to give other people chances right? Mr. Brunner said, "Ah Miss Belle, and what are those?" Eira spoke,

"The symbol of Power for Zeus is his master bolt, Poseidon's symbol of Power is his trident and Hades's symbol of power is his helm of darkness." Mr. Brunner smiled and continued,

"That's correct Miss Belle, I have a clip here about the Greek gods, after the clip you should be able to grasp the basics about the gods and goddesses and I will be quizzing you all at the end of the class so pay attention."

Mr. Brunner went to the computer and broadcasted the clip (A/N down there guys, my class teacher showed us and it was almost as accurate as the book)

After the video ended, Mr. Brunner handed out the pop quiz. I was hoping that my dyslexia wouldn't have some sort of bitch fit, I did put some effort into controlling my dyslexia, it's like every time I read focus on every word. The words were bigger than I expected it to be, but again, our class was a special class for children that need extra help.

The questions were all surprisingly easy, the bell rang and the class was dismissed. I wanted to catch up with the guys but I remembered that I left my bottle in the classroom so I went back to the classroom to get it. Mr. Brunner saw me and smiled at me. I explained,

"Sorry Mr. Brunner, I left my bottle on the table so I need to get it." He nodded and I ran in to grab it, I muttered a quiet thanks to Mr. Brunner and went out.

But I swear, before I went out, Yasen went in and I swear they were talking in another language. The only thing I caught from their conversation was:

Monsters

 ** _Guys, I'm so so sorry for not updating for so long so hehe..._**

 ** _Anyways I hope you like this chapter, I swear the teachers are only adding stuff to our workload. and please if you like this story so far please vote and give some comment! Thanks, guys!_**

 ** _~Hailey-Fangirl~_**


	5. Chapter 4

~Hesther's POV~

I followed Kansan and the guys around the school, mostly they help me familiarize the area. The school was big overall, but it was still different than my old school. I adored it there. The library was always the place where I would hang out with my besties.

Speaking of my besties, I wonder how they were coping. I mean, I hope not much will change since I left. They were my sisters in all but blood. Sadly we had to move because of my step dad's business.

I wonder if the library here is comfortable, I love good libraries filled with books. I love the smell of old books. They make them look and smell ancient(to me lo haha)

"Hey Hesther, Hesther!" My head snapped up, Zale looked at me in concern, he continued, "You blanked out for a while you know, you were pretty quiet." I smiled a little. I asked,

"Hey Zale, where's the library here? I want to go and check it out." He smirked,

"A Bookworm eh? Ok, I'll bring there." I followed him, and I gazed around the school, everyone was either chattering about their holiday, or either talking about other things I have entirely no idea about.

Zale asked," So do you like any sport?" My eyes brightened at this, I answered him,

"Hell yeah, my favorite is Basketball, I don't play it myself but I enjoy watching the matches m fav team is Golden State Warriors, what's yours?" We freely continued our discussion about the NBA. We get along pretty good even if we just met today. Everything was fine, but I should've known nothing good happens without paying the price.

Here's why

We were chatting about sports, and a gang of teens strutted in front of us.

A boy who wore a black shirt with writings of DIE in white spray paint italics and wore seriously ripped black jeans and dirty combat boots was standing in front of the group.

The other was thugs, my guess that they look like they are lethal and strong, but they are cinnamon rolls.

"SO! Anderson, made friends with a newbie huh? Pathetic, I know you're already weak but do you have to hide behind a measly newbie girl to save your ass from being whipped?" The bunch of goons behind the teen was howling with laughter, and they were starting to get my nerves.

"Shut the fuck up and get your stupid ass back to detention Pratt." Zale snarled. So his last name is Pratt huh?

Pratt's face twisted with anger and rage, I thought he looked like a rotten tomato who still somehow looked like one. And he acts like an overgrown spoiled baby brat. He growled, "No, you shut up Anderson. Or do you want your face to meet with my fist? Or, more like FISTS?!"

I couldn't take it anymore. This Pratt guy thinks that he is, oh so high and majestic just because he looks a lot bolder than Zale, I wonder if his brain capacity is 0 or something...

"Just shut up you know? Your voice is like a bee buzzing around my ears?" I said. Pratt's face got even redder and twisted(if it's possible), I thought, yup! He has officially become a fat tomato.

"Shut up newbie, do you know who I am?" He spat, you know what, that's it.

"No. And why should I? I mean, I did arrive today you know." Behind me, Zale gapped at me, with his mouth opening and closing, he looks like a shocked fish. I'm not even sure if fishes can show expressions if they could oh it's going to be...HEY! Snap out of it, ugh stupid ADHD.

If it's possible, his face got even redder. So he turned his heels and stomped away, probably thinking that he couldn't over talk us. Before he left our sight, he turned his head back and growled, "You may have gotten out of the beating this time, but next time... just you wait."

I managed not to let slip off my poker face and raised an eyebrow mockingly as if to say: Are you serious? I don't think there will be a next time, so watch your back. They continued to storm away.

What he didn't know is that I stuck a piece of A4 paper behind his back that says "Laugh at me if you think I'm a Moron" as he stormed to Merlin knows where, people are starting to notice the small note that I stuck at his back and started laughing or snickering, hard.

I couldn't keep my straight face anymore, neither can Zale, we exploded into fits of laughter.

"Oh my god, I haven't seen something so funny in a while since the last beati..." Zale said, but he seemed to catch on the last word and stiffened a bit.

I narrowed my eyes on Zale, I caught a little of the last word in his sentence that sounded suspiciously like beating, "Zale, did you just said beating?" His eyes widened a little, but then changed it to a stony emotionless face and said, "It's nothing, did you say you want to go to the library, come with me."

I reached out my hand and gripped his arm, with a stern expression that my friends in Hong Kong said that it's like I'm an adult living in a teenage body ready to give an exhortation to someone. Indicating if he didn't answer me he isn't going anywhere. I noticed that he flinched a little when I reached forward, so I loosen my grip a little.

"Zale please answer the question." I pleaded, he shrank back a little more. I sighed, I think I have a vague idea about what he has been through. I'd recognize these symptoms anywhere, I looked into his eyes and straight out said, "Zale, you can tell me about it when your ready, I don't mind. I'll go find the Library myself, go to the washroom to clear mind a bit will you?" He relaxed a bit and nodded.

I smiled softly and left him alone. I walked a few steps towards the library since it was already within hindsight, then I heard a voice behind me shout, "Hey Hesther!" I looked back

Zale smiled a little, "Thank you." I nodded and smiled even wider. Then went into the Library, I have to find a way to help him, I know I have to.

 _ **Guys**_ _**I**_ _**know**_ _**I**_ _**did**_ _**promise**_ _**to**_ _**update**_ _**in**_ _**my**_ _**holidays**_ , _**but**_ _**I**_ _**lost**_ _**my**_ _**motivation**_ _**to**_ _**write**_ _**for**_ _**a**_ _**while.**_ _**Anyways,**_ _**I'm**_ _**in**_ _**my**_ _**Chinese**_ _**Holiday**_ , _**and**_ _**I**_ _**will**_ _**try**_ _**my**_ _**best**_ _**to**_ _**write**_ _**another**_ _**chapter**_ _**in**_ _**this**_ _**short** **period, but no promises!**_  
 _ **~HuntressDemiwitch~**_


End file.
